Another Chance at Happiness
by Idimmu
Summary: Ken reminices at a funeral, 10 years after the series. Hetero & yaoi pairings implied and written.


Another Chance at Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss, if I did, my name would be Koyasu Takehito and I'd be a sexy bishie, but I'm not...   
  


Pairings: RanxKen, RanxSakura, KenxYuriko, YohjixMika(OC), YohjixFarferello, OmixNagi, BradxSchu   
  


Notes: Takes place 10 years after the series, 6 years after the breakup of Weiss. Written on a whim early one morning. Ken's POV   
  


~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~   
  


I can still remember the first time I saw Ran's son, Fujimiya Mamoru was his name. Bright blue eyes, and a smattering of reddish hair on his head. Now, here I am, at his funeral. Heart failure. Apparently Sakura had heart problems that had been passed down. She herself had died the year before. He was too young to die in my opinion, only four years old, not even enough to be tainted by the cruel world we live in. If only Mamoru could have met my three year old daughter, Aya-chan. They probably would have been the best of friends, just like their fathers are. Except, Yuriko divorced me six months ago. After being married for four years, something in me must of snapped, and I hit her. I know it's probably due to my assassin training to react with violence to what she did. So now, she went back to Australia, and took Aya with her. It broke my heart, but now, at Mamoru's funeral, I'm glad that she's at least still alive.   
  


Everybody's standing to leave now. Have I been reminincinsing through the whole funeral? Walking up to my former collegues and enemies, I decide that I should probably talk to Ran in private later. Brad Crawford and his lover, Schuldich, greet me as I join the small crowd. We had reconciled with Schwartz shortly after I had discovered Nagi and Omi becoming more familiar with each other in Omi's bed, around a year after Aya-chan woke up from her coma. They are still together now, and had opened up a computer shop together. Schwartz and Weiss had hung out a lot together for a while, Farferello became sane enough to be included in society, and even had a relationship with Yohji for a while. It only ended when Yohji met a girl and decided he was completely straight, marrying her soon after. Yohji and Mika are happy together, no kids yet, but I'm sure that with Yohji's libido, that will change soon enough.   
  


I move my gaze and train of thought to Ran, him and I both being completly ignorant of all conversation around us. His deep, violet eyes still draw me in, even after all these years. Within their depths, I can see a lingering sadness, yet I can also see that he knows it was for the best. No longer will his son suffer from his condition. I always thought that I understood Ran the best out of all of us. During the four years of Weiss after Aya-chan woke up, we had become the best of friends. I still remember one day, when Ran and I were closing up the Koneko together. He had glanced over at the last of the fangirls as they left, giggling and pointing at the two of us. He said, then, "You know, I think all these fangirls are just yaoi obsessees who are waiting for two of us get together." I laughed then, and said that unless you count Omi and Nagi, it would never happen between anobody. I feel bad for saying that now, for now I realize that you were hinting at something back then, in your own little way.   
  
  
  


The rest of the group bids farewell and gives their condolences to you as they see it is time for them to leave. I stay with you, sensing it is the time to talk with you about what's no doubt on both of our minds. Schuldich even gives me a mental pat on the back for good luck as he walked past, hand in hand with Brad.   
  


"We should talk." We both say at the same time. Weak laughter reaches our ears, before we both decide to walk in the nearby park.   
  


Uncomfortable, nostalgic talk is exchanged between us on the way there, and within the snowkissed park. We are completly avoiding the issue on both of our minds, trying to keep the old life for even a few minutes longer. Finally, as we sit on a bench watching the water in compainonable silence, I break, and everything tumbles out of my mouth at once. " I love you Ran, oh god I love you. It took me so much to finally admit it to myself, but seeing your sad eyes finally made it come out. I'm sorry that it caused us so much pain to not admit it, god I'm sorry." I put my head in my hands, looking down at the cement path, trying to fight back the emotional tears that threaten to fall from my eyes at my outburst.   
  


A reassuring hand descends upon my shoulder, and look up through tear-clouded eyes at Ran's beautiful visage. Ran's other hand then lifts up my chin, to level our eyes, and says to me, " I ove you too Ken, I knew it all those years ago, but I was too afraid of rejection to tell you. I tried to compensate the love I wanted from you with Sakura, but it didn't work, and now I'm alone again. So please, please Ken, just be with me." Ran's eyes filled with silent tears, and I feel so transfixed by both of our confessions that I don't trust my voice. Compensating, I move my face forward, and brush his lips gently with mine, silently answering his heartfelt plea for my love. A smile reached his tear-stained eyes and his mouth once I pulled away, and I realize that we had finally done what should have happened over six years ago.   
  


owari 

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ 

So, how was it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as this is the third draft of the story, as well as my first POV fic. Send them to korgycoal51@yahoo.com please, if you have any suggestions as to what I could improve it would be excellent as well. 


End file.
